After the Crash
by arashi099
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are among the few survivors of a horrible crash. Can they find their way out of a dense forest and find help? And will they finally realize their feelings for each other? *Complete* Please Read and Review!!! ^_^
1. The Crash

**After the Crash**

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura in any way.  All credit goes to the amazing anime group Clamp.

I'm not sure if this story needs a Pg-13 rating, but I rated it that way anyway just in case.

This takes place just before Sakura and Syaoran's senior year in high school.  Syaoran never confessed his love and the second movie never happened.  He did go back to Hong Kong for a few years but returned.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

"Would you like something to drink?" Sakura smiled at the young flight attendant and politely said no.

"How about you, sir?" 

Syaoran looked up.  "No thank you."  Immediately he looked back down at the book he was reading.  Sakura sighed.  _I wish he would talk to me instead.  I'm so bored.  She looked down at her watch, the one Yukito had given her so many years ago when she was still infatuated with him.  It had been a little over two hours since they had left Hong Kong._

She glanced sideways at Syaoran.  _This feels so strange being alone with him on a plane like this and in __Hong Kong__.  It's nice._

Meanwhile, Syaoran stared at the book open on his lap, but not really reading it.  His thoughts kept going back to the recent visit home with Sakura.  He couldn't believe it when his mother had called inviting Sakura to come stay with them for a week.  She wanted to get to know her better since she was the card mistress.  His mother had also invited the rest of Sakura's family and Tomoyo, but her father had to attend a special conference, Touya couldn't get away from his classes, and Tomoyo had a choir competition that she had to attend.  Even Kero had stayed back in Japan despite his love for Hong Kong because he had become crazily obsessed over a new game that he was determined to beat.  So Sakura had ended up coming alone with Syaoran much to the dislike of her older brother.  

He sighed.  His sisters had jumped all over Sakura the minute she got there, saying how much she had grown since they had last seen her.  _I do admit she has grown…nicely even.  And his mother had kept asking her to demonstrate a little of her powers, amazed at how much Sakura had improved.   __I'm glad it's over._

He looked at Sakura sitting next to him.  She had put on the headphones and was staring up at the movie playing on the screen in front of them.  _It was kind of weird with my mother seeing her as the card mistress when it could have been me.  But for some reason, it didn't bother me too much.  It was almost nice having her there with me…_

He blushed.  _What am I thinking?_

He looked back down at his book, trying to concentrate.  He sighed again, and closed the book.  It was no use even trying. 

***

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the plane suddenly jerked.  She yawned and looked over at Syaoran who seemed to have just awakened as well.  

"What was that?" she asked.  He shrugged and closed his eyes once more.  But they quickly snapped open as the plane jerked again.  _This can't be good._

Others on the plane had also begun to worry.  The flight attendants tried to calm everyone, but they themselves seemed to be worried as well.  They kept glancing at each other, not knowing what was wrong and not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the co-pilot's voice could be heard over the speakers.  "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we are experiencing some mechanical difficulties that we are at this moment trying to fix.  We ask that everyone be seated with trays up and seat belts on.  Attendants, please review safety and emergency procedures with the passengers."

As the attendants went around making sure everyone was seated correctly and began to review procedures, the passengers began to grow more nervous about their situation.  

Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other.  "What kind of mechanical difficulties do you think there are?" Sakura asked him, a little shake in her voice.

"Who knows," he replied calmly as the plane jerked again, causing several of the other passengers to scream.

Suddenly the overhead oxygen masks (I kind of forgot what they were called) were released.  "We have just released these for precautionary measures, but please use them if you are having any difficulties breathing," the co-pilot said.

*sakura* _This__ is crazy…it's like something that happens on TV or something.  I'm so scared.  _

"It'll be okay, Sakura," Syaoran told her gently noticing the worried look in her eyes.  He frowned.  Sakura surely didn't look any less afraid.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window.  They were over land now.  _Well at least we won't fall into the ocean…_

Suddenly the speakers crackled a little, then finally turned on.  "We have just confirmed engine failure in both engines." Gasps could be heard throughout the plane's cabin as the pilot told them of the problem.  "And for a reason we haven't exactly figured out, we've lost a lot of fuel.  We don't have enough fuel or momentum to reach any airfield.  So we are going to be forced to try to land right about where we are now, which, to tell you the truth, isn't going to be easy since we're above what looks like a large mountainous area surrounded by woods.  But we will be doing our best.  And it would be best for everyone, if no one panics."

After the pilot's statement, there was an eerie silence as all the passengers processed what he had said.  With things being as they were, most realized they could look forward to nothing but death.   

"We have located a small clearing that we have no choice but to try to land in.  Attendants, please go over emergency landing procedures quickly," the co-pilot said over the speakers.

Once again, the passengers began to grow nervous and panicky as the attendants tried to review safety and landing positions.  Syaoran suddenly looked up at Sakura as she grabbed his hand.  He could feel her shaking.  He squeezed her hand gently.  

"Prepare for landing!" the co-pilot yelled.

Sakura suddenly let go of Syaoran's hand as the plane began its quick descent.  He watched her rummaging through her bag.  "What are you doing?"

She suddenly sat up having found what she had been looking for. 

**Key that uses the power of the stars.**

**Appear before me in your true form.**

**Sakura, the one with the contract with you, commands it.**

**Release!**

Then…

Float Card! Gently lower us to the ground!

The passengers gasped as they suddenly felt the plane's drop lessen in speed, but soon it began to pick up speed once more.

"It's not strong enough!" Sakura yelled as she felt the powers of the card weaken under the strain of the falling plane.

Syaoran looked up at her sadly, but there was nothing he could do.  _If her star card wasn't strong enough, I can't do anything.  I'm not nearly as powerful as she is.  Sakura…It shouldn't be like this…_

He reached over and pulled her down beside him.  "I'll protect you, no matter what."

She looked up at him surprised.

"Brace!" The pilot's command could barely be heard over the screams of the other passengers as they realized they were about to hit hard.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed just as the plane landed hard on the rough land, skidding through the trees that helped to slow them down until it finally rammed into the side of a rocky cliff.

***

"I can't wait till their plane lands!" Tomoyo said, camera in hand.  Tomoyo had come along with the Kinomoto family and Yukito to pick up Sakura when her flight landed.  They had come an hour early so they could eat dinner together in the airport's restaurant. 

"I'm so excited to hear how her trip went," she continued.  

*tomoyo*_  Sakura__ and Syaoran alone together in __Hong Kong__ for a week...something must have happened between them. Hehe. I'm almost glad I couldn't go._

Suddenly an announcement could be heard overhead.  "Anyone waiting for flight 099 from Hong Kong, please come to gate 7."

Tomoyo, Touya, Fujitaka, and Yukito glanced worriedly at each other and hurriedly paid their bill and went to the gate.  This wasn't normal.  

There were only a few others who had gathered.  They noticed a group of officials talking near the front area of the waiting room.  They did not look happy.  They waited a little while longer as others began to drift in.  The group watched as they set up a small podium in the front.  Airport and airline officials kept growing in number as time passed.

Tomoyo and the others waited impatiently for them to begin talking. 

A hush descended upon the crowd as the head of the airline walked up to the podium.

"About 30 minutes ago, we got a report from the pilot of the flight, saying they were experiencing some problems.  Soon after, they reported that there was engine failure in both of the engines and that they were quickly running out of fuel."  Tomoyo dropped her camera.  "Before leaving Hong Kong, all checks were normal.  The pilots couldn't figure out what had happened.  Just a little while ago, the pilot called in a final report saying that he was going to try to land, but that he wasn't sure they would make it since they were not in a good location and they didn't have enough time to find a better one." 

The official sighed heavily.  "The plane disappeared from our radar soon after and communications were cut off from their end.  We are sure the plane has crashed."  Tomoyo dropped to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.  Touya and Fujitaka stared straight ahead, not knowing what to do.  Yukito just stood there as well.  "We have already begun preparing for a search.  Although we know just about where the plane should have crashed, the area around it is mountainous and dense with forests.  It might not be that easy to find them soon enough." 

Sobs could be heard throughout the room as they heard the news.  As Fujitaka finally understood all that had been said, he swayed a little.  Yukito quickly caught him and helped him stand straight again.  Touya just continued to stand and stare.  _Sakura…_

***

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review!!


	2. Survivors

**After the Crash**

**Chapter 2:  Survivors**

Syaoran snapped opened his eyes, wincing at the pain in his head.  He hesitantly looked beside him.

"Sakura!" He looked at the girl, her eyes closed, blood running down one of her arms.

He gently shook her as his eyes began to water.  "Sakura! Wake up!"  

She groaned softly.  He stopped and waited.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  

"Syaoran…" she mumbled.

He hugged her impulsively.  "I'm so glad you're okay…"  Her eyes widened as she felt his arms around her.  He quickly let go when they heard a baby's cry.

They quickly tried to get up and look around.  Sakura gasped at the sight before her.  The whole front end of the plane was smashed and burning and there was blood and people everywhere.  She began to cry.

Syaoran was also stunned.  He could only stand there and look at the horrid sight in front of him.  _This can't be real…_

The cry of the baby suddenly caught his attention.  He quickly walked toward the sound and found the baby on the ground, amazingly unharmed.  He picked it up gently.  

Sakura looked up quickly as she began hearing other sounds.  _There are some still alive!_

Sakura and Syaoran quickly rummaged through the disaster and found a few others alive, but hurt, and carried them out of the plane.  Another man who had escaped serious injury also helped them.  

Sakura held the baby while Syaoran helped the man, who happened to be a doctor, take care of the survivors.  The doctor had conveniently been carrying a case that had some of his supplies in it.  Besides the baby, there was a woman in her 40's, a male college student, and a young boy and his mother that had survived.  

After some time, the doctor and Syaoran walked over to her.  

"It looks like your arm's been cut up pretty bad," the doctor said taking the baby away and handing it to Syaoran who then handed it to the older woman.  The doctor quickly tore off Sakura's sleeve to get a better look at the deep cut. 

Syaoran came and sat beside her, taking her hand.  She looked over at him and then down at their hands in surprise.

"Just squeeze my hand if it hurts," he told her quietly.

The doctor suddenly began cleaning the wound, causing Sakura to almost cry out in pain.  Syaoran frowned as Sakura clenched his hand tightly.  _I don't like this at all…I hate seeing her hurt._

After cleaning it, the doctor wrapped the wound in a bandage.  "It'll be okay now," he said.  He then turned to Syaoran and treated the small cut on his forehead.  "You certainly were lucky," he told him.

"Everyone here is lucky because of you," Sakura told the doctor.  He smiled.  

"We should get everyone further from the plane," the doctor said, looking at the slow-burning fire at the front end of the smashed plane.  "I'm going to try and find some more supplies," he said walking quickly toward the plane. 

Sakura and Syaoran slowly helped the other injured survivors away.  

"You're pretty…" the college student muttered looking at Sakura.  She blushed as she helped him walk away.  Syaoran's head snapped toward them as he heard the comment.  

_That guy…_

Sakura suddenly stopped, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing her expression.  She slowly turned towards him after laying the college student down.   "The cards!" she mouthed.  His eyes also widened.  He had forgotten about them.

Sakura suddenly started running back toward the plane.  

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran called after her.  They soon passed the doctor who was carrying some bags out of the plane.  

Sakura barely even glanced at the fire moving further towards the back end of the plane when she got on and hurried to where she had been sitting.  _I can't believe I forgot about them.  I'm such an idiot…_

"Sakura! Can you find them?" Syaoran asked, coming up behind her.

"No," she replied.  "Where could they be?"  She was beginning to sound desperate.

"They were in your bag with wings right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes…" she replied, continuing to search.

"Maybe it got thrown out of the plane or something," Syaoran suggested.  "Can't you feel them?"

Sakura suddenly stopped and closed her eyes.  "No, I can't."  Tears began to well in her eyes.

Syaoran tried to concentrate and locate their energy as well, but to no avail.  

Sakura suddenly sunk to her knees.  "What if they…" she began pointing toward the fire.

Syaoran bent down beside her and helped her stand back up. "We need to get out of here."  He quickly led her out of the plane and back toward the others.  _I hate seeing her cry...where in the heck are the cards? They couldn't have been that easily destroyed…_

They had just made it back to the others when they heard a loud explosion behind them.  They quickly turned and looked through the trees to see the plane burst into a big ball of flames, setting some of the nearby trees on fire.  

"Well that can't be good," the doctor muttered.  They all watched silently as the plane before them burned.  

"We're going to have to get out of here," Syaoran said as he saw how the trees around them began to catch fire.  And the fire was spreading.

"But if we leave, they won't be able to find us," the doctor said.  

"Well we certainly can't stay here," Syaoran told him.  He sighed as he looked at the others.  

"It'll be hard for us to move them," the doctor said noticing Syaoran's expression.  "The boy can walk, his mother will need to be carried, the student will need a little help, and the other woman should be able to walk since her legs are uninjured." He sighed.  "We'll also need to carry the baby and the supplies I found on the plane."

"We have no choice," the college student said.  "I'm sure that girl can help me walk." He smiled as he looked at Sakura who blushed.  Syaoran glared at him.

"Fine, you can lean on the girl but be careful about her arm," the doctor began.  "The boy can carry the supplies, and I'll carry his mother who can hold the baby."  Then, looking at Syaoran, "You can help the other woman walk."

With that said, the group began walking slowly away from the plane and the burning woods.  

"So, what's your name?" the student asked Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sakura-san.  My name is Masato."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said.

"Whose that guy over there that keeps glaring at me?" he asked glancing at Syaoran.

Sakura smiled.  "His name is Li Syaoran."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sakura blushed.  _That would be interesting…nice even…  _

"No, he's just a friend."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Masato asked.  Sakura looked up at him surprised.  

"No."

He smiled at her.  "Well, that's certainly good for me."  She blushed again and looked away.  

As they continued walking, Sakura stole several glances at the young man leaning against her.  He was tall and lean with deep dark brown eyes.  His black hair was thick, some of it falling over his eyes.  Sakura had a strong urge to brush them back but decided against it.  _He really is cute though._

Syaoran, meanwhile, watched Sakura watching the student.  _Why does she have to be the one to help him?  His eyes suddenly widened as he realized he might be jealous.  __But why?__  I don't like Sakura like that…I don't think…but I still don't want that guy to be near her.  I don't get it...And why does Sakura have to look at him like that? _

He looked back at the glowing woods behind him.  _I can't believe we made it out of that okay…_

"How's everyone doing?" the doctor asked them.

"We're fine over here," Masato answered glancing down at the beautiful girl supporting him.  

"I'm hungry," the little boy replied.  Sakura quickly fished in her pockets for a piece of candy she had put there before leaving Hong Kong and handed it to the boy.  She smiled as she watched him smile for the first time since the crash.  _This must be really hard for him, but at least his mother is here with him._

Sakura suddenly gasped as she tripped over a large rock, falling hard on her injured arm.  Tears came quickly to her eyes as a sharp pain crossed her arm.  

"Sakura! Daijoubu-ka?" Syaoran asked, but sighed in frustration as he realized he couldn't go to her because he couldn't let go of the older woman he was helping.

"H-Hai." Sakura muttered.  Syaoran looked on helplessly as blood began seeping through her bandages, and Masato slowly helped her up despite his own injuries.

They soon began walking again, quietly, thinking of all that had happened that day.

*sakura* _I wonder if they're looking for us yet.  I hope everyone's not too worried._

*syaoran* _I don't like this at all.  The farther we get from the plane the harder it'll be for someone to find us.    _

Night slowly began to creep up on them as they continued their walk away from the plane.  They suddenly began to hear the sound of water ahead of them.  They quickened their pace a little.

They soon came upon a wide stream, shimmering in the dim light.  Some of the trees from both sides were hanging over the stream but not touching, letting them get a view of the clear night sky.  

"If we can get across this stream, we should be safe from the fire if it burns this far.  We can try and get some sleep then," the doctor said.

"I'll go ahead and check how deep it is," Syaoran offered.

"Be careful," Sakura called out after him.  He looked back and smiled at her.  

He quickly took off his socks and shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees.  He slowly walked into the water and began to cross it.  Near the middle, the water came up to about the middle of his thigh, but it never rose higher than that and the current was slow and steady.

He walked back toward them.  "It's fine, but we're going to get pretty wet."

"We have no choice," Masato said.  They all quickly removed their shoes and socks and slowly crossed the quiet stream.

Sakura helped sit Masata down then walked over to Syaoran who was standing by the stream.  "Do you think they'll find us?"

Syaoran looked gently at her.  "Yeah, I do."  

*syaoran* _She looks so unhappy.  I wish I knew how to make her feel better._

"I've got some sandwiches from the plane that we can eat," the doctor told them.

They all slowly gathered around and began to eat.  "So how about everyone introduce themselves," Masato suggested.  "I'll start.  My name is Tetsudau Masato.  I'm a sophomore at Tokyo University."

"My name is Naosu Teizo," the doctor said.

"I am Taguchi Yoshio.  I am in first grade," the little boy declared.  His mother smiled sweetly at him.  "I am Taguchi Maiko."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, a senior at Tomoeda High School."

"My name is Li Syaoran, also a senior at Tomoeda."

"I am Mei Chu from Hong Kong.  I was going to Tokyo to visit one of my friends," the older woman said hesitantly.

"I wonder what the baby's name is," Sakura said as they all looked at the baby the Chinese woman was holding.  

"Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep," the doctor said. "It's been a stressful day for me.  This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday."  Everyone smiled weakly at him.

Sakura lied slowly back on the soft grass underneath her.  To her surprise, Syaoran came and placed himself gently beside her.  He almost growled though when Masato took the spot on her other side.

*sakura* _Well this is kind of weird.  _

"Oyasumi, Sakura-san," Masato said, smiling at her.  

"Oyasuminasai, Masato-san," Sakura said.  "Oyasumi, Syaoran-kun."

"Oyasumi," Syaoran said before slowly closing his eyes.  _I can't believe I'm lying next to her like this.  She's so close…_

*sakura* _This Masato guy seems really nice.  And Syaoran…I never would have imagined me sleeping next to him.  I feel nervous somehow, but I like it too…weird…and what about the cards?  I hope they're okay.  I just wish I could find them._

She yawned and looked up at the trees towering over her.  They were so dense that she couldn't even see the sky.  _I wish I could see the stars…  Sakura yawned again and slowly closed her eyes.  In only a few moments, she was asleep._

***

End of Chapter 2


	3. Separated

**After the Crash**

**Chapter 3: Separated**

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes.  Images of the past day flew back into his mind, reminding him of their current position.  He slowly turned his head toward Sakura to find himself only inches away from her face.  His eyes widened, then relaxed.  She was still sleeping.  _She looks so peaceful…so beautiful…whoa, what am I thinking? He sighed softly.  __She is beautiful though.  He glanced at her arm.  He frowned as he saw the bandage soaked with her blood.  __Why did she have to get hurt like that?  He looked back at her face.  He gently touched the side of her face with his hand.  He let it slide down to her lips, running his fingers softly over them.  __They're so soft… Sakura coughed.  He jerked his hand back quickly just before her eyes opened.  __I hope she didn't feel that…_

"Syaoran?" she mumbled staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Ohayou."

She slowly sat up and looked around her.  It was a beautiful morning.  She looked back at Syaoran.  "Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Yeah."  She smiled back at him.  He blushed.

Slowly the others around them began waking.  

"Ohayou, beautiful cherry blossom," Masato said from beside her.  Sakura looked at him surprised, her eyes wide.  She blushed as he just stared at her.

"Ohayou," she said.  He reached up and pulled a leaf out of her hair.  Her face grew even redder while Syaoran could only glare at him.  

Sakura suddenly stood up and walked toward the stream.  The two men watched as she drank some of the water.

Masato glanced at Syaoran then back at Sakura.  "You like her a lot don't you."

Syaoran looked sharply at him.  "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura.  You like her, right?"

Syaoran blushed and looked away.  "No.  We're just friends."

"Yeah right," Masato said grinning.  

"I was thinking," the doctor began after Sakura had come back.  "Since we had to move away from the plane, it might be a little while before anyone can find us.  It might be a good idea for some of us to try and find a way out of the forest so that it'll be easier to find us."  
  


"That sounds like a good idea," Masato said.

"But what if the people that go get lost?" Sakura asked.

"Whoever goes can leave some kind of trail back to us so that they can always come back here," the doctor suggested.  "And of course I should stay here to take care of the injured."

"I'll go then," Sakura offered.

"I'll go with you," Masato said.

"No, that's okay.  You can stay here.  I'll go with her," Syaoran told him. 

Masato grinned.  "Are you sure?"

Syaoran glared at him.  "Yes.  You would only slow her down with your injury."

"So it's settled then.  You two will go," the doctor said looking at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'll get you some of the rest of the sandwiches, but you might want to stay along the stream."

"Arigatou," Sakura said.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  _This is going to be interesting…being alone with her.  I'm just glad that other guy won't be with her.  I would never trust him alone with her.  She's too nice._

The doctor handed them a few of the sandwiches and after saying goodbye to the group they began to leave.  

"Hey Li-kun!  I hope you have fun alone with Sakura-san!" Masato called after them.  Syaoran blushed.  Sakura turned back and waved.

They walked in silence for a while.  Sakura stared at the stream as they walked along, noticing the tiny fish swimming alongside them.  Syaoran just stared ahead.

"How are we going to leave a trail?" Sakura asked him.  

"As long as we stay by the stream, we shouldn't have any problem," Syaoran replied.  "If we have to move away, we'll worry about it then."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran glanced at her.  _I wish I knew what to talk about._

They continued on in silence.

*sakura* _Being alone with Syaoran feels a little weird, but somehow, it also feels kind of right. I like it._

"Have you felt the cards at all since yesterday?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura frowned.  "No," she replied quietly.

Syaoran looked at her.  "We'll find them eventually."  He sighed.  _I'm such a jerk.  Why'd I have to bring the cards up?  _

"How's your forehead?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine," Syaoran replied.  "How's your arm?"

"It's okay I guess." 

Syaoran sighed.  By the looks of it, her arm didn't look fine.  But there was nothing he could do.  _I hope we find a way out of here soon._

***

Yukito sighed.  Last night after the announcement of the crash, the officials had all urged everyone to go home and wait – that broadcasts on local news channels would update them on everything.  So he had driven them all home, not trusting any one of them to be able to drive carefully.  After he had dropped Tomoyo off, he had taken Touya and Fujitaka back home, and he had stayed with them the entire night.  They couldn't sleep at all.  And when Kero had found out, he had gone hysterical. 

Now they were all glued to the TV, waiting for updates on the searches to be shown.  Some of the searching planes had already reached the area the plane had disappeared from radar and found only a large fire.  The plane must have exploded or something to have caused that kind of fire.  The news casters were not expecting any survivors although everyone continued to hope that there were.

Search parties were halted while firefighters were sent to extinguish the flames.  Until the flames were under control, no searches could be carried out.  So now, they were just waiting.  

Yukito looked up at the two men in front of him.  He could understand their feelings; he also loved Sakura.  _I wish I could help._

Suddenly, he began to feel light-headed, and in seconds he had blacked out.  Wings gently surrounded the young man, and when the wings opened, Yue stood there.  He looked at Touya and Fujitaka worriedly.  They hadn't even noticed he was there.

"I will go look for her," he said.  Kero suddenly looked up and transformed as well.

Touya and Fujitaka finally looked up as he spoke.  

"What did you say?" Fujitaka asked.

"I will go look for her."  With that, Touya and Fujitaka brightened somewhat, their hope just slightly reviving.  Yue quickly turned, walked out the door, and flew.  Keroberos followed close behind.  Yue hoped that he had enough energy to get their and to look.  

Meanwhile, at the Daidouji residence…

"Tomoyo, you must eat something…"  Sonomi looked at her daughter in distress.  _I can't believe this is happening.  Sakura…we can't lose her…she's too young…just like Nadeshiko was.  She looked back at her daughter who had been continuously crying since the night before.  __Even though I know how she feels, I can't even help her…_

***

Sakura and Syaoran had been walking for quite a while before Sakura's stomach suddenly started to growl.  Syaoran looked at her amused.  She blushed.  

"Let's eat a little," Syaoran said.

They sat down together on the soft grass.  He took one of the sandwiches and split it in half sharing it with Sakura.

"We only have two more," he told her. 

Sakura looked down.  Their situation was going to get even worse if they couldn't find a way out of the forest soon. 

After eating and resting for a while, they resumed their walk.  They suddenly stopped as they heard the sound of a plane overhead.  

Sakura sighed.  "They'll never be able to see us through these trees."

"But at least we know they're searching," Syaoran said. 

"They'll probably see that fire and think everyone is…" Sakura started.

"They'll search anyway," Syaoran interrupted.

They began walking again in silence.  

*sakura* _I hate this...knowing they're so close.  But how could they possibly find us in woods like this?  _

*syaoran* _I think Sakura might be right.  When they see that fire they are not going to think that anyone survived.  We were really lucky, but now…I don't know._

"Does your watch still work?"  Syaoran asked.  
  


She looked down at her wrist.  "It's around 1:30."  She suddenly felt a wetness on her arm.  She looked up as raindrops slowly began to fall through the trees.

"It's starting to rain," she stated.

"Oh great," Syaoran muttered as the rain began to come down harder.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We can't do much of anything I don't think," Syaoran replied.  "We'll just have to keep walking, but keep an eye out for some kind of shelter."

They kept walking as the rain began pounding down on them.

"I would think these trees would help, but they really don't that much," Sakura said.

"Not with it raining this hard," Syaoran added as they continued to walk, the rain soaking them thoroughly.

"Maybe it'll put the fire out then," Sakura said.

"I hope so," Syaoran said.  "Then they'll be able to search better and look through the plane." He cringed remembering the horrible scene on the plane.  _The fire wouldn't have helped the situation either.  The searchers might not even be able to identify most of them…and they won't be able tell if anyone might have been able to get out of the plane…_

The rain continued for the remainder of the day, finally fading away as night began to approach.  And Sakura and Syaoran still had not found an exit to the forest.

"We might as well stop," Syaoran began.  "It's getting dark."

They soon found a relatively small flat place to rest.  Immediately, they decided to try to find some dry things to try to make a fire with.  It took them a while, but once they had created a small pile, Syaoran began trying to make the fire, which also took a while.  He eventually succeeded.

Sakura got as close to the fire as possible, trying to dry off while Syaoran took off his shirt and held it close to the flame.  Sakura blushed.  _Why am I blushing? It's not as if I've never seen him like that before.  _

Syaoran glanced at the soaked girl.  _I wish I could help her more.  I know she's not comfortable…but she is kind of cute…_

Once Syaoran noticed his shirt was dry he handed it to Sakura.  "You can wear this.  I think it's a lot dryer than your shirt."  She looked up at him surprised and blushed.  

"Thank you Syaoran-kun," she said.  He turned the other way blushing as she changed.

"It's okay now," she said.  He turned back toward her to see her holding her own shirt up to the fire.  He smiled.  _My shirt is too big for her…but I like seeing her in it… He blushed again._

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.  They split half a sandwich, leaving one and a half for the next day.  

Although it was soggy, they ate without complaining.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?" Sakura asked.

"I think they're fine," Syaoran replied.  "Just a little wet like us."

"What did you think of them?" she asked.

"I guess they were all okay."  _Except that guy.___

"What about that student, Masato-san?"

He looked at her surprised. "Why?"

She looked up at him and back down again.  "Uh…no reason…nevermind."  _Why am I asking Syaoran about that guy?  Masato-san was cute but I would never like him as more than a friend I don't think.  But Syaoran…I thought I only liked him as a friend…but now…I'm wearing his shirt, and I like it.  I don't get it._

She suddenly realized she had been neglecting her shirt and held it back up to the fire.  

They sat quietly for some time, just staring at the small fire Syaoran had made.

"Well, I think it's finally dry now," Sakura said looking at Syaoran.  "So I guess I'll give you yours back now."  

Syaoran sighed and turned away.  _I kind of wanted her to keep it on._

After she had changed once more, she laid back, one hand behind her head, and stared up at the trees.  Syaoran blushed as he realized he was staring at her, but didn't look away. _Why am I feeling this way for her?_

She suddenly sat up and coughed and then shivered.  Syaoran looked worriedly at her.  "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she said, lying back again.  

Syaoran watched her as she slowly fell to sleep.  _She's so beautiful…_

He continued to stare at her for some time until he realized his pants had almost dried.  He slowly doused the flame with water from the stream, then laid down beside Sakura.  _I hope we find a way out tomorrow._

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

End of chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews so far!!  I really appreciate them.

Please keep reading!!  


	4. Recovery

**After the Crash**

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

"The heavy rains last night were able to help firefighters completely put out the flames caused by the crash.  Firefighters, police, officials, and medical personnel have finally been able to gain access to the site early this morning, but sadly their reports aren't very comforting.  The fire has made it almost impossible for them to identify the passengers; therefore, they also cannot determine if any were lucky enough to be able to get out of the plane.  But search parties have been deployed desperately hoping to find some survivors."

Touya and Fujitaka listened intently to the reporter on the news.  Their faces had grown pale from lack of food.  They had gotten a little sleep the night before, but their sleep was plaqued by horrible nightmares. 

They suddenly heard a knock on the door, but neither of them moved.  They paid no attention as someone slowly opened the unlocked door and walked in.  It was Kaho and Eriol.  They stopped as they saw the two men staring almost unemotionally at the TV. 

Kaho hurried over to them, worried at their appearance.  Both looked very pale and very ill.  Eriol, meanwhile, closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the source of power he had felt earlier in the Kinomoto house.  

"Is Yue here?" he asked.  

Fujitaka looked slowly up at him.  "He left to go look with Keroberos."

*eriol* _This__ power…it kind of feels like the cards but they seem a little weak. _

He slowly walked toward the source of the power, looking back to see Kaho trying to help the two.  _I'm also worried about her…_

He came to a stop when he reached Sakura's room, then slowly walked in.  The book was on top of her bed, closed.  He hesitantly opened it.  His eyes widened as he saw all the cards inside.  _But why are they here? I'm sure she took them with her to __Hong Kong__.  So how did they get back?_

He picked up the top card, feeling its weak power.  _Now I'm really worried.  If they're this weak, then…_

He sighed and closed the book.  There was nothing he could do.  He sadly walked back down to the living room to find Kaho trying to force Touya and Fujitaka to eat.  It wasn't working. 

She looked up as he came into the room.  "The cards have returned here," he told her.

She gasped in surprise.  "But why?"  This had even got the attention of Touya and Fujitaka who had finally turned away from the TV.  

"Didn't she take those things with her?" Fujitaka asked weakly.

Eriol nodded.  "I don't know why they came here."  He looked away.  "And they are much weaker than normal."

"What does that mean?" Touya asked quietly.

Eriol looked at him sadly. "The cards' power is directly related to Sakura's power.  If they are weakening, then…"  He stopped.

Touya's face fell even more. He looked back to the TV.  Fujitaka stood up and began slowly walking out of the room.  He weakly walked up the stairs and made his way to Sakura's room, looking at the cheerful interior.  He dropped slowly to his knees and cried.

***

Syaoran was the first to wake up the next morning.  He looked over at the still sleeping Sakura, smiled, and then got up and washed his face in the stream.  

He walked back over to Sakura, and looked at her watch.  It was already almost noon. 

_I've never slept that late before._

"Sakura…" he said, shaking her gently.  She groaned softly, then slowly opened her eyes.  

He smiled at her.  "We should start searching for a way out now."

She looked at him confused.  "What?"  

Syaoran laughed gently.  "You're still not awake yet are you."

Sakura sat up and looked around.  "Oh yeah."  She yawned.  "I'm hungry." He grinned.

"Yeah, me too," he said.  He quickly handed her half a sandwich and then split the last one in half for himself.  "We only have half a sandwich left now.  We have to find a way out of here today."

They slowly finished eating and began their walk again.  

"How long do you think this stream is?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," he said.

Suddenly Sakura coughed loudly, making Syaoran jump.  He frowned as she continued coughing, each getting worse than the one before.  

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.  

"Maybe you should drink something," he suggested.

She followed his suggestion and knelt beside the stream, cupping some of the water in her hands. She drank slowly.  _What's wrong with me?  My throat hurts…_

Syaoran looked worriedly at her.  She was pale.  _We have to get out of here soon. _

The rest of their day passed slowly as they continued walking along the seemingly never-ending stream.  Sakura's condition slowly worsened and Syaoran's worry grew.  

Meanwhile, the other survivors were also worsening in condition.  The doctor could only do so much for their injuries, and they had already run out of the medical supplies he had found on the plane.  

"I hope they get some help for us soon," the doctor said, looking sadly at the group. 

The others sighed.  

*masato* _They__ probably haven't even gotten out of the forest yet._

Suddenly, they heard voices in the distance walking toward the stream from the other side.  The group exchanged glances excitedly. 

They all began yelling as loud as they could, hoping that whoever was out there would find them. 

Soon, a large group of people emerged out of the trees on the other side of the stream.  

The doctor went over to meet them as they crossed the stream.

"Are you guys from the crash?" they asked incredulously.

"Yes, we are," the doctor replied ecstatically.  "I am so glad you found us."  He quickly led them to the others.  

The injured were quickly attended to by the few medical personnel that had come along with the search party.

"We need to get these people out of here," one of them said. 

"Do you know of any other survivors," another asked.

"There are two others who went to go look for help," the doctor told them.  "They should be along the stream somewhere down that way."  The doctor pointed in the direction Sakura and Syaoran had left. 

The head of the search party quickly radioed in their discovery.  "They are going to send another couple of search teams to look along the stream. How did you escape?"

"The two that left and I were able to find some survivors and pull them away before the explosion.  We decided it wouldn't be safe to stay near the plane because of the fire so we walked here.  We thought the stream would help separate us from the fire," the doctor explained. 

"So the other two that left are uninjured?" one of the medics asked.

"The girl had a really large gash on her arm that needs to be treated, but she could walk so she decided to go.  The other one, a young man, only had a few cuts."

"Well, you guys certainly are lucky," the head of the search told them.

Meanwhile, Keroberos and Yue had finally reached the site of the plane crash but both were too exhausted from the journey to even try to search for their mistress.  Keroberos sighed sadly.  _She better be okay…_

***

End of Chapter 4

Please review!!!


	5. Rescued

**After the Crash**

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

Sakura sighed as she looked at her watch.  It had been 5 hours since they had begun walking that day, and there was still no sign that the forest would end anytime soon.

"Can we stop and rest for a while?" she asked Syaoran. 

He looked at her.  She looked flushed.  "Yeah, sure."

She slowly sank down to the ground. "I'm so tired," she said.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.  She looked up at him surprised.  "Syaoran-kun?"

He frowned.  She was seriously burning up.  "You have a fever," he told her.

"I'm okay," she said weakly. 

He sighed.  _What can I do? I don't have any way to help her.  Sakura…_

***

It had been a few hours since Keroberos and Yue had arrived at the crash site.  Yue looked sadly down at the remains of the plane.  He sighed, closing his eyes.  They suddenly snapped open.  He could barely feel two powers far off to the left.  One of the powers felt like the descendent of Clow Reed.  And the other was very weak…

"Do you feel that?" he asked Keroberos who nodded.

They quickly took off in the direction of the two powers.

***

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Syaoran leaning over her.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Syaoran replied.  _She's getting worse.  I can't take this much longer.  She needs help.  I don't want to lose her…_

Sakura yawned.  _I feel so weak.  But it's nice to know Syaoran is here with me.  It makes me feel safe and like everything will be okay.  I'm so glad…_

She began to doze off once again.  

"Sakura?"  Syaoran sighed as he realized she had fallen back to sleep.  He gently touched her cheek.  It was so hot.  He quickly decided to take off his shirt and dampened it using the cool water from the stream.  He carefully folded it and placed it over her forehead, then sat quietly beside her.

***

Touya and Fujitaka suddenly sat as a new update about the crash was about to be given on the news.  

"We have just received word from one of the search parties.  Remarkably, they have found a few survivors.  At this time they are being taken to a nearby hospital to be treated.  A further update will be given when they reach the hospital.  Please stay tuned."

Touya and Fujitaka could barely believe their ears.  Even though they had no idea if Sakura would be among them, their hope was strongly revived.  

They looked at each other and smiled for the first time since they first heard about the crash.  Kaho, who was sitting on the couch next to Touya sighed in relief.  _Maybe things will start getting better for them…I just hope Sakura is among those survivors._

***

Syaoran suddenly snapped his head up as he sensed two powers coming quickly towards them.  _It feels like Keroberos and Yue…_

A few moments later, the two guardians landed before him.  They sighed in relief until they looked down and saw Sakura. 

"Sakura!" Keroberos called out in surprise.

Yue turned worriedly back to Syaoran. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few hours."

"We have to get her out of here," Keroberos said.

"The forest ends a short distance from here.  We'll carry her out," Yue told Syaoran. 

Yue quickly picked up the sick girl and began flying in the direction they had been walking toward.  Keroberos told Syaoran to get on his back and they quickly followed after them until they reached the edge of the woods where Yue stopped. 

He looked at Syaoran.  

"There is a town very near here.  It would be better if you carried her the rest of the way," Yue told him.

"Yue?" Sakura mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Everything will be fine," he told her, gently handing her over to Syaoran.  

"That's right," Keroberos added, walking up to her.

"I'm…glad you're here," Sakura said, looking at him weakly.

Syaoran then began walking out of the forest, Keroberos and Yue flying high overhead.  

"Thank you Syaoran," Sakura mumbled.  She smiled at him.  _It feels nice…him holding me._

Syaoran looked at her worriedly, but was happy to see her smile.  _It will be okay._

***

"We have finally found out the names of the few survivors.  Please listen carefully.  They are Tetsudau Masato, Teizo Naosu, Yoshio Taguchi, Maiko Taguchi, Mei Chu, and a baby that we can not identify.  We will show you his picture after he is treated.  All of these people are being treated and held at Anzen (safe) Hospital.  The survivors have also reported two others who left the group to try and find help.  We have not been able to ask for their names as of yet, but we will do so once they have been treated.  The other two survivors have not yet been found.  We will update you as soon as possible.  Please stay tuned."

Touya and Fujitaka looked hopefully at one another.  Sakura's name had not been mentioned, but they strongly believed she was one of the two that had left the group.  

Kaho glanced at Eriol who had been staying there along with her the entire time. "I hope they find the other two soon," she said.  

***

Syaoran waited worriedly in the waiting room.  He had just been looked over and treated at a small clinic some townspeople had been kind enough to take them to.  The doctors were in with Sakura at the moment, and he was nervous.  _I hope she's okay…she has to be okay.  It was just a fever so she has to be fine.  She better be fine.  I'm so worried…I've never been worried like this before.  I want to be with her…_

"Uh…sir?"  Syaoran spun around quickly to face the doctor that had been with Sakura.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," the doctor replied.  "You two are from that crash right?  That's what the people that brought you in said."

"Yes, we are.  Are you sure she's okay?  Can I see her?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

The doctor smiled.  "I'm sure she'll be fine.  Right now she's sleeping.  She needs to rest.  She'll be fine if she can just rest.  And her arm was a little infected too, nothing serious, but it would have been very bad if you guys hadn't made it here this soon."

Syaoran sighed relieved.

"We're going to be transporting you to the hospital the other survivors are at," the doctor told him.  Syaoran looked around him as they suddenly wheeled a sleeping Sakura out on a stretcher.  "Is the ambulance ready?" the doctor asked one of the orderlies who nodded. "Please take this young man as well."  The doctor then turned toward Syaoran.  "Well, I'm glad to see that you two will be alright.  You certainly are quite lucky."  

With that, the doctor left to go see another patient and Syaoran followed the orderly out to the ambulance.  

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes as she was being transferred to the ambulance.  

"Syaoran…" she murmured as she saw him out of the corner of her eye.  

Syaoran climbed into the ambulance and sat beside her.  He took one of her hands, holding it gently.  

"I told you it would be okay, didn't I?" he said.  She just smiled and closed her eyes, falling happily to sleep.  Syaoran smiled weakly back at her.  In a few moments, he also fell asleep still holding her hand.

***

End of Chapter 5


	6. Reunited

**After the Crash**

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

Kaho stared softly at the two sleeping men on the couch.  _They've been through so much.  I've been worried about her too, but I can't even imagine what they've been feeling.  Touya…who is so protective of his little sister…I hope he's feeling better now.  And Fujitaka, after losing his wife so early, I couldn't imagine how he would feel if he lost Sakura as well. _

She suddenly looked up as a new update was about to be announced.  She gently woke up Touya and Fujitaka.  

"The doctors have just released some of the survivors who have agreed to talk with us.  First of all, we'd like to show some footage we were able to take of the baby that was recovered.  If you know this child, please come to the Anzen Hospital as soon as possible."  

The view shifted to show two men.  "So can you please introduce yourselves."

"My name is Tetsudau Masato."

"I am Naosu Teizo."

"Can you tell us about the crash?" the reporter asked.

"Well, everything was fine and then we felt this jerk," Teizo (the doctor) began. "We kind of didn't think anything about it till it happened again.  Then the co-pilot told us they were having some kind of mechanical problem that they were trying to fix."

"But the plane kept jerking some more, and when everyone was starting to panic, they told us that the engines were messed up and that somehow we didn't have a whole lot of fuel," Masato continued.  "The pilot said we would have to make an emergency landing, but since we were above some mountains and woods, it would be really hard.  By then everyone was just really panicky or really quiet.  There was sort of a weird feeling."

"But then when we started going down, everyone just started yelling and screaming. It was crazy," Teizo said.  "And then we crashed, and I passed out from the shock I guess because when I woke up I really wasn't that hurt."

"I was just scared.  I didn't feel anything, and the next thing I knew I had woken up outside of the plane," Masato added.

"Were you thrown out of the plane?" the reporter questioned.

"No. This guy and two others that weren't injured so seriously were going around helping anyone they found alive out of the plane," Masato said.

"When I woke up, I was kind of just shaken.  It was a horrible thing to see," Teizo said.  "But then a young man came by and noticed I was alive.  I was so happy to see someone else okay.  So he and I and a girl that wasn't too badly injured just went around.  We took all that we could find alive out of the plane, then I went back and found some food and extra medical supplies.  The girl went back once to look for something she couldn't find, and right after she came out, the plane exploded.  We noticed the trees around the plane catching fire so we decided to get away."

"We kept walking until we found a small stream we thought would separate us enough from the fire and stayed there," Masato added.  "We were lucky this guy here is a doctor.  He helped treat everyone as well as he could with the supplies he had found."

"Didn't one of you say that there were two of you who went to go find some help?" the reported prompted.

"Yes," replied Teizo.  "The two that helped me get everyone out of the plane were the least injured.  So they went to go try and find some help."

"Do you know what their names were?" the reporter asked.

At this question, Touya and Fujitaka who had been intently watching the interview sat straight up and held their breaths.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember their names," Teizo admitted.

Masato smiled as an image of the pretty girl entered his mind.  "The girl's name was Sakura.  I remember because it means cherry blossom…she was so pretty.  But I don't remember the guy's name although he seemed pretty friendly with the girl."

Touya jumped up when he heard Sakura's name, but then tightened his jaw. "What does he mean when he says the guy was pretty friendly with the girl?"  Kaho smiled.  "If it was that gaki…" he almost growled.

Fujitaka smiled at his son's protectiveness.  _It seems everything will be just fine._

Touya quickly turned off the TV not caring about the rest of the interview and turned to his father.  "Let's go."

***

Sakura woke up the next morning in a clean white room.  She sat up quickly, confused. She quickly fell back as she suddenly felt quite dizzy.  

"Where…" she began, but stopped when she saw Syaoran sitting on a chair with his head resting on the bed sleeping. 

"Syaoran…" Sakura smiled. _We must be in a hospital or something.  I can't believe he would stay with me this whole time.  He's so sweet...I would never have made it without him.  I even have to admit it was nice being alone with him…Tomoyo was right.  I do like him._

She smiled at the sleeping young man.  She slowly reached up and brushed her fingers lightly through his hair.  _It's so soft._

Syaoran, meanwhile, wakened at Sakura's touch, slowly opening his eyes to find Sakura's fingers in his hair.  

Sakura pulled her hand back quickly when she saw his eyes open, a deep red spreading quickly over her face.  He also blushed and looked away.  _So it wasn't a dream…she really was touching me.  It felt really nice.  I wish she hadn't stopped._

He cleared his throat.  "Um…how are you feeling?"

She looked shyly at him.  "Much better."

Silence. 

Suddenly the doctor walked in, and smiled as he saw the young girl awake.  "Well now, I'm glad to see you're up." He walked quickly over to her and began taking her temperature.  "You had a pretty high fever yesterday you know."  He looked at the thermometer.  "It's still slightly above normal.  We also put some stitches in your arm last night, so just be careful with it okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, you have some visitors," he said, walking back toward the door and letting in a very worried Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito (who had caught up with them at the hospital and who was holding Kero), Tomoyo, and Sonomi.  Kaho was also with them along with Eriol.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out running over to her and looking her over.  "Are you okay? I was so worried!" 

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine Tomoyo."  

Her smile grew as she saw her father next to her.  He hugged her gently.  "I'm so glad you are okay," he said.

She looked over his shoulder to see Touya and Syaoran already beginning their glaring ritual.  She sweatdropped.

"It's nice to see you too Oni-chan," she said grinning.  He suddenly looked up at her and forgetting Syaoran, walked over to her.  

"Are you really okay?" he asked.  She nodded.  He stared at her for a moment then quickly reached over and messed up her hair.  She glared at him.  He smiled.

Sakura looked up at Kero and Yukito. "Thank you for coming to look for us," she said.  They just smiled at her, happy to see her doing okay.

Kaho and Eriol then walked up next to her.  "Hi!" Sakura said cheerfully.  They smiled back at her. 

"Just to let you know, the cards returned to the book at your house," Eriol told her. 

Sakura's eyes widened and she sighed in relief.  _So they are safe.  I'm so happy. _

The doctor who had left to give them some time suddenly returned and told the group that Sakura needed some rest.  He gently ordered the group to leave, but when Syaoran refused to go, he gave up and let him stay.  Sakura smiled as she watched her father drag an angry Touya away.

She looked at Syaoran after they had left.  "Thank you for staying with me," she said.

He smiled at her, blushing. "I'm just glad the cards are safe."

"Me too.  I was so worried that they had been destroyed or something," she admitted.

The doctor suddenly poked his head back in.  He smiled at the scene in front of him.  "Let her get some sleep," he said glancing at Syaoran.  He then disappeared once again.

"He's right.  You should rest," Syaoran told her looking at Sakura. 

She smiled at him and leaned back on the bed. "You don't have to stay," she told him.

"It's okay," he said quietly.  "I'll probably fall back to sleep too."

"You're so sweet, Syaoran-kun."  His eyes widened in surprise as his face turned a dark red.  She smiled at him again before finally closing her eyes.  

***

End of Chapter 6

Next chapter is final chapter!!!


	7. *Something Good*

**After the Rain**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!  They help to motivate me to write and improve.  You people are great!

Anyway, it's the final chapter!!  Enjoy!!

**Chapter 7: Something Good**

Syaoran watched silently as she slept.  It had been a few hours already, and he still found he couldn't take his eyes off her.  _She looks happy again.  It's been a while since I've seen her truly happy.  And I'm happy because of her…because she's happy.  And she called me sweet…_

He sighed.  _This feeling…do I really love her?  I think I do.  But she would never love me like that.  I don't deserve it anyway…after how I've treated her in the past.  She was always so nice to me.  She deserves much better.  But she called me sweet…_

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran blushed as he heard Sakura mumble his name in her sleep.  _Is she dreaming about me? _

Syaoran watched as she smiled in her sleep.  His blush grew even redder.

He looked up surprised as the doctor came once more into the room.  The doctor looked in amusement at his red face.  Syaoran looked away embarrassed as the doctor walked closer to check on Sakura.  

"When she wakes up, we'll let her go home," the doctor said. "I've already contacted her family's normal doctor, and she'll be able to go to him from now on for her arm."

Syaoran just sat there quietly.  "Push the call button when she wakes up okay?" the doctor told him before he left. 

A few minutes later, Sakura suddenly groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  Syaoran looked at her gently.  _She's so cute right when she wakes up._

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Syaoran smiled at her hair which was standing up in all directions.  He leaned over and gently brushed it down with his hand, blushing all the while.  Sakura also blushed.

"The doctor said you could go home when you woke up," Syaoran said, pushing the call button.

A few moments later a nurse came in.  "Oh, you're awake.  I'll go tell the doctor," she said before quickly leaving the room. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Sakura asked.

"All afternoon," Syaoran replied.  Sakura looked up surprised. "And you stayed with me the whole time?" Syaoran nodded and blushed.

Just then the doctor came in.  "Hello again.  Are you ready to go home?" 

Sakura nodded.  

"Your father and I have to take care of a few more things, and then you'll be free to go okay?  It'll only be a little while longer," the doctor said, then left.

Sakura sighed.  _I'm glad I get to finally go home, but…I've kind of liked being with Syaoran alone. _

Syaoran sighed.  _This is almost sad…I'm glad she's okay, but…I want to stay with her like this longer.  Maybe I should just tell her…_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Masato came in on crutches.

"Hi Masato-san!" Sakura said, happy to see him alright.

"They told me you two had been brought here so I decided to come and say hi," he said.

"So how's the pretty cherry blossom?"

Sakura blushed.  "I'm fine."  

"Good," Masato said.  He glanced at Syaoran who was glaring at him.  "And how are you?"

"I'm fine," Syaoran muttered. 

Masato grinned and turned toward Sakura.  "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I think that guy is jealous," he said pointing at Syaoran who immediately began to blush.

Sakura looked at Masato surprised.  "Why?"

He ignored her question and turned toward Syaoran. "She seems like a wonderful girl.  I'd tell her how I felt if I were you before some guy like me comes and takes her away."

Syaoran's eyes widened.  Sakura looked at them confused.  "What girl?"

"Well, you guys live in Tomoeda right?  That's near Tokyo isn't it?" Masata asked.  Sakura nodded.  "Then I'll be sure to visit you someday."

"That would be great!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Well, I've gotta go.  Someone's supposed to come pick me up soon." With that, Masato waved at them and left.

"He is a really nice guy, don't you think?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, he is," Syaoran answered truthfully.  _That guy…he really wasn't as bad as I thought.  And if he thinks I should…_

"Um…Sakura?" 

"Yes?"

Syaoran hesitated. _This is hard.  I don't if I should tell her..._

"Um…"  _I have to…_

Sakura looked at him confused.

"I…I love you Sakura." 

Her eyes widened.  "What?"

"Ever since I met you, I've had strange feelings for you," he began slowly.  "At first, I really didn't like you at all because you had the Clow cards, and I didn't think you could handle it.  But then I began to respect the power you did have and grew to like you as a friend.  I think that's why I was able to get over the fact that you became mistress.  Then when you began changing the Clow cards into Star cards, I began having a different kind of feeling for you.  When I went back to Hong Kong to do some extra training, that feeling never left, and when I came back a year ago it was still there.  It's been growing ever since then."  He stopped for a moment.  Sakura just stared at him.

"I finally figured it out these past few days…what the feeling was.  That Masato guy seemed to know it too."

"So that's what he was talking about…" Sakura muttered.

"I really do love you," he whispered.  "I just wanted to tell you even though I know I don't deserve you…"

He stopped suddenly, surprised when Sakura put her hand up to his lips to silence him. 

"You deserve much more than you think."  She smiled at him, her eyes shining.  "I know this is going to sound strange, but I've kind of enjoyed being alone with you these past few days despite what's happened.  I know I was sad about everything, but it helped that you were there.  I loved being with you like that."

His eyes widened as she continued.  "And I realized that I love you too."

"Are…are you serious?" he asked. 

She smiled and reached over, tenderly laying her hand softly on his cheek.  "Yes."

He gently took the hand on his cheek and pulled her closer.  "You are wonderful…" he murmured as he slowly leaned in, their lips meeting for the first time.  

When they finally pulled apart, Sakura sighed softly in happiness and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest.  He smiled widely as he carefully hugged her even tighter to him.  They stayed just like that until they heard the sound of the door opening, letting in a surprised and very angry Touya followed by a very amused doctor.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled glaring at Syaoran.  He hurriedly walked over to them, a threatening look in his eye.

"It's okay Oni-chan," Sakura said noticing her brother's attitude.  Touya stopped inches away from them and finally looked at her holding Syaoran tightly.  _She looks so happy with him…but why?  Why does it have to be him?  I really don't like that guy even though they do look right together. And from what I've heard, he took care of her after the crash.  He sighed in defeat.  __Maybe I should try to be nice to him…if Sakura likes him so much…_

"Well," the doctor began looking at Sakura, "it looks like you're free to go." 

Sakura smiled finally pulling away from Syaoran.  A nurse came in and deposited some clothes on the bed.  "We washed your clothes so you can change out of that gown."

"Arigatou," Sakura said.  

"Do you need any help?" the nurse asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

The nurse then ushered the men out of the room so Sakura could change.  Touya stood like a guard outside the door looking harshly at Syaoran who was also waiting. 

"How much do you like Sakura?" Touya asked suddenly.

Syaoran looked up at him surprised. "I love her with all my heart.  I would do anything for her."

Touya sighed, his expression softening just a little.  "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you."

"I would never hurt her."

Just then the door opened behind Touya, and Sakura walked out.  Touya looked at her, surprised at the rugged appearance of her clothes, one sleeve torn off with rips in the other.  "We're going to have to get you something else to wear," he said.  He then turn and led them to the waiting room where the others were waiting.  Syaoran shyly held her hand as they followed.

Tomoyo jumped up quickly when she saw Sakura, then stopped in shock as she looked down to see her holding Syaoran's hand.  Her eyes grew wide and teary-eyed.  

Sakura looked at her worried.  "What's wrong?"

"You two finally hold hands, and I don't have my video camera to tape you!" Tomoyo cried. 

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to hold her hand again when you do have it," Syaoran said, trying to comfort Tomoyo who squealed in happiness.  Sakura looked up at him.  "You're so sweet Syaoran."  He blushed.

Fujitaka smiled at seeing his daughter so happy.  

"Let's go," Touya said impatiently, still not any where near happy about the new couple.

The group exited the hospital and clambered carefully into the two cars waiting for them.  Sakura sat in the back of her father's car with Syaoran and Tomoyo, who had refused to leave Sakura's side. As they pulled away from the hospital, Syaoran wrapped one of his arms around Sakura who rested her head gently on his shoulder.  

"Kawaii…" Tomoyo squealed looking at the perfect couple.

Fujitaka looked back sweetly at Sakura and Syaoran.  "So, it looks like something good actually came from the crash."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.  They would never forget the horrors they witnessed because of the crash, but they would most definitely never forget their time together that resulted either. 

They smiled.  Yes, they agreed.  Something very good indeed…

**Owari**** (The End)**

Well, I hope you liked the story!! Thank you very much for reading it, and please review!

If you liked this story, you might want to check out my other fictions listed in my profile.  ^_^

Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing!!

-arashi099


End file.
